Truth
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: Yugi finds that Yami has been cheating on him. Will he ever recover? Y/YY, YY/J, Y/??
1. Chapter 1

Truth  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
ChaosDragon: I know, I know...I should be working on Painful Debt, not a new fic, but old habits die hard...  
  
Raven: This habit isn't even close to dieing...  
  
ChaosDragon: Sad but true...  
  
Raven: Type the stupid thing already!  
  
ChaosDragon: Okay, this is to see if anyone is interested in this. Also, I WILL continue Painful Debt...soon, very soon.  
  
Raven: Now, onto the first chapter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around 11:30 pm and Yugi was wide-awake. He heard the door close and soft footsteps up the stars. Yami opened the door & saw his love looking out the window. You're late again." Yugi muttered not looking away from the window for if he did he was sure yami would see his tears. Yami  
  
"I'm sorry love. I'll try to get back from wor-''  
  
"Joey you mean like you have for the last month or so! I was BLIND! I thought someone actually loved me! But no, I apparently was just good for a late night fuck while you actually loved my EX-beast friend!"  
  
"Yugi...how, what?" Yami asked surprised.  
  
"You forgot to close your mind link when you went to 'work' Yami."  
  
"Yugi, let me explain!"  
  
"Fine. I want to see you try."  
  
"Well...it started about three months ago. You were working on a school project and were ignoring me so I decided to walk down to the park. I met up with Joey and we started to talk and, well, one way or another ended up at his house...and in his bed. We found we loved each other and both decided that it would be best not to tell you."  
  
"So you had sex with my best friend while you said you were at work! Do you even love me anymore? No, of course not. I was just a TOY to you! You don't care and probably never did! I can't believe I thought that someone could actually LOVE me! What. A. Joke."  
  
"Yugi I-"  
  
You lied to me Yami. For THREE MONTHS you lied. Three months Yami! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Yami felt rage building up and shouted "FINE! GET OUT OF THE HOSUE THEN!"  
  
"I WILL!"  
  
"GOOD RIDDENS YOU LITTLE WHORE!"  
  
Yugi stared at Yami, shocked. Yami himself couldn't believe he had just said that to his light. "Y-y-yugi, I didn't mean..."  
  
"I'm just glad I know how you feel Yami. I can't believe I thought you loved me. I was just so, so...stupid. Goodbye Yami." Yugi walked out of the room past his stuned Yami and closed the door. He ran downstairs and out the door. He wanted to get away. He was running towards the park, a place that usually filled him with peace. He didn't care about the storm clouds over head. He didn't care about the shadowy figure watching him. He didn't care that he wasn't even wearing a jacket. He just didn't care as he ran, tears streaming down his face.  
  
He never saw the car coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven: Not bad.  
  
ChaosDragon: Gee, thanks. Well people? Please review! Can anyone guess who will help Yugi? I know and you don't! Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Truth  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
ChaosDragon: YOU'RE WRONG!!! ALL OF YOU ARE WRONG!! MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!  
  
Raven: CHAOS!  
  
ChaosDragon: *blinks* Huh? Oh, well for the many Yugi/Seto fans out there, I now have a Yugi/Seto fic! Go ME! It's called 'Alone' Yea! I am soooo good!  
  
Raven: -_-  
  
ChaosDragon: I would like to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers:  
  
Frankie: Yea, you did find me! Here's more! ^_^  
  
Harrysgirl: Thanks 4 the review! Yea, sad but will get happier...maybe...L8er!  
  
kiyoko chan: Yugi will be alright, I never said he was HIT by the car! And no, it's not Seto...  
  
Son Cara: I will never leave a fic alone for three months! Here's the update!  
  
fluffy-kins: Thanks! ^_^ Here's more!  
  
Star Angle: Nope, neither! Glad you like it! Here's more!  
  
KaTyA: I do like to bastardize Yami, don't I.... and It's not Anzu, Ryou, Malik or Tristan (though Anzu isn't a guy...) not Seto but I have a S/Y fic up! ^_^  
  
Kristi Kraler: Thanks! Of course I'll continue! ^_^  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here.  
  
nife: I know...poor Yugi...I do love to torture him, don't I?  
  
Moshi: Um...okay....don't worry, I don't think I'll give Yugi any kryptonite...  
  
BlahBloing: Poor Yugi is right...  
  
~~**~~  
  
A hand shot out and pulled Yugi out of the road. A car passed by, right where Yugi had been standing. Yugi just stared at where he had been, he could have been...he didn't want to think about it. Silent tears made their way down his face.  
  
"What is you're problem? You could have been killed!" A rough voice that promised death to many asked loudly.  
  
"Maybe that wouldn't have been so bad." Yugi whispered. He looked up into the dark reddish-brown orbs of Ryou's yami. "B-bakura?"  
  
"Yes." Bakura led Yugi over to a park bench. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I, well...Yami, you know how we were together?"  
  
"Ye-wait, were?"  
  
"Ye. He was, he was sleeping with Joey! He never told me! Never! He was still having sex with me! I found out through the mind-link when he forgot to block it. Why? Why? Why..." Yugi sobbed into Bakura's shirt. His sobs lessened until Bakura noticed that he had fallen asleep. 'I'd better take him to my house. I'm just glad Ryou lives across town, he'd probably make things worse.'  
  
Bakura carried the sleeping teen to his home. He opened the door, took Yugi to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. "How could that pharaoh no baka do that to one so innocent and sweet?" Bakura mumbled as he looked at Yugi. He saw Yugi waking up and saw how depressed the petit boy looked.  
  
Yugi looked up "Bakura, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'll just go now-"  
  
"You could stay here" Bakura quickly interjected. "If you want to that is."  
  
Yug smiled slightly. "I'd like that, thanks." 'Why is he being so nice to me? I thought he hated me. Oh well, I'm glad he's here.' Yugi thought as he fell asleep.  
  
'Yami is such a fucking idiot. Poor Yugi, I'll help you anyway I can. He's so beautiful, like an angel...WAIT A MINUET!!! What the hell am I thinking? I think I better get some sleep.' Bakura shook his head and left the room to sleep on the couch.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chaos: Well? Ya like? Yami Bakura/Yugi paring! Please review!  
  
Raven: Please do, otherwise she'll complain about it all day to me...  
  
Chaos: Hush you! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Truth  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Chaos: There is a 2 after my name. I REALLY don't like that. -.- Anyways...TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUP!!!  
  
Raven: Yippee...  
  
Chaos: -.- Anyways, to answers reviewers...  
  
SoulDreamer: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Smarty1: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
Amiemoto: Thankies! I love this paring!  
  
nife: You'll see!  
  
Lauren Williams: Lets hope so.  
  
Sabby^_~: Okay! I will!  
  
Ruby*^_^!: You need help. A lot of it.  
  
Silent Sniper: I totally agree!  
  
Authoress formally knownas Liz: Ya kinda awnsered your own question there...  
  
rabid_honeycomb: Okay...  
  
Skittle Kitsune's: Me too! Here's more!  
  
Neo-QueenRini1: ME TOO! I love it!  
  
Kori no Akuma: Yup, VERY fluffy!  
  
orange: I agree!  
  
Frankie2: Here's more! Hmm...might use that idea later!  
  
Well, onto chapter 3!  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura sighed, 'What the hell was I thinking? ANGEL?!?! ARGH! Okay, that's it. I am officially insane...'  
  
"BAKURA!"  
  
"Speaking of insane...hello Ishtar, Marik...now, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND THIS LATE????????"  
  
"Ishizu kicked us out of the house. What's wrong with you?" Marik asked, seeing as how Bakura looked ready to explode. When he didn't answer Marik shrugged. "Anyways, apparently we were making too much noise and Ishizu kicked us out.  
  
"Hump. Well, keep down the noise you two. I have a guest." Bakura growled, his mind wandering up the stairs to where Yugi was sleeping.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Yugi was sleeping fitfully. He kept remembering what had happened earlier that day and all the feelings he had felt through the link. He remembered the fight he and Yami had had and the memories soon evolved into a horrible nightmare. "No, stop..." He murmured. "Don't go, I didn't mean it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"Who is it?" Ishtar asked while laying down on the couch.  
  
"It's...Yugi. Get off my couch lazy-ass." Bakura growled.  
  
"What?! Oh, you kidnapped the pharaoh's hikari? Cool." Marik grined at the thought.  
  
"No dumb-ass! What happened was-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the fuck was that Bakura?" Ishtar growled, still on the couch.  
  
"Fuck." Bakura mumbled. He rushed upstairs to see Yugi cowering on the bed, looking as if someone was trying to kill him. Bakura quickly tried to wake him.  
  
Now, when you just had a dream/nightmare about someone trying to kill you and open your eyes to see your former enemy right next to you, you would get frightened. And when you see your former enemy's psycho friends, it does not help matters. So what did Yugi do? He screamed. Loudly.  
  
'Fuck, what the fuck is wrong with him? He about blew out my fucking eardrum. That was fucking loud.' Bakura thought, then turned around and yelled "ISHTAR! QUIT LAUGHING YOU ASS!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"  
  
By this time Yugi was crying, scared, and trying to remember why he was here, Bakura was figuring ways to kill Marik and Ishtar, and the two mentioned Egyptians were on the floor laughing at the poor tomb robber's misfortune. "Stupid jerks." Bakura muttered, then turned to Yugi. "Are you okay? You seemed really freaked out by that dream." He began rubbing Yugi's back, trying to calm the crying teen. Yugi looked up at the tomb robber, he had been sure that the yami was going to yell at him, not make sure that he was okay and try to comfort him.  
  
"Thanks" He finally managed before he buried his head in Bakura's chest, hugging the dazed tomb robber and crying as the dream repeated in his head. Marik and Ishtar blinked then started laughing again. Bakura rolled his eyes then turned his head so he could see the teen buried in his sweatshirt. His hard eyes softened as he noticed that the petit boy had fallen asleep.  
  
~At Yugi's house~  
  
Yami was pacing in the living room. "But Joey, what if he got hurt! What if he got kidnapped!" Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yami, calm down, I'm sure he's fine, probably over at Ryou's or Kaiba's or something. He'll call soon. Now, why don't we relax while we wait? Hmm? It'll help you feel better." Joey smiled as Yami smirked and walked over to where he was on the couch.  
  
"You're right Joey. I'm getting too worked up..."  
  
Joey smirked. "Yami, please, the bed is sooooo much more comfy." Yami nodded and both boys walked upstairs, Yugi forgotten in both their minds.  
  
~At Seto's Mansion~  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong?" Seto asked his boyfriend, looking up from his work.  
  
"It's the link, even though it's closed I can feel something different from it. I guess I'm just kinda worried about Bakura." Ryou sighed and flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I know it's dumb, after what Bakura did..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ryou walked in the house, smiling. Today was going great! Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the hottest boy in school, had asked him out! He couldn't believe it! "Bakura! I'm back!"  
  
"Why are you so damn happy?" Bakura growled. Today had been rotten! His lunch had burned, he had lost his favorite CD, he had fallen down the steps to the basement and it was raining. He hated the rain.  
  
"Because today has been sooo good!" Ryou replied cheerfully. Somehow, the boy's perkiness was aggravating him. (AHHHHHHHHHHH PERKINESS EVIL!!! *coughs* anyways...)  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY!" Bakura yelled, shoving Ryou into the wall. Ryou was shocked, sure, Bakura had _threatened_ him before but had never actually acted on it. Bakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the stairs. He was about to punch Ryou when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Bakura turned and saw the angry blue eyes of Seto glaring at him.  
  
"Get out." Seto growled, his hold on Bakura getting painful. "You have one hour to get your stuff and leave."  
  
"You can't do that. I have nowhere to go!" Bakura snarled, trying to free his arm.  
  
"If it will get to leave Ryou alone I'll bye you a small house, just NEVER bother Ryou again. If I do see you around him, I. Will. Kill. You." Bakura looked into Seto's eyes and could tell he was serious.  
  
"Fine." Bakura then finally got his arm released and climbed up the stairs. 15 minuets he came down with two duffle bags and left with Seto. That was one year ago and the last time Ryou had seen him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Seto, why did you pay for a house fore him?" Ryou asked his boyfriend.  
  
"Simple, one, I could get him as far away as I could, and second, then he had no excuse. Now, lets stop thinking of him and get onto, more important things." Seto closed his laptop as Ryou nodded.  
  
'I just hope Bakura isn't getting into too much trouble.' Ryou thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, that's the end of the chapter. You will notice it was longer? Yes, that is to apologize for the wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

Truth  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own it?  
  
Note: Well, I'm sick have a sprained ankle and am missing school. Joy. Well, here we go!  
  
nife: Yea, I had to get Bakura a house so...YEA fro Seto!  
  
Silent Sniper: THANKIES!! Yea, a little sad.  
  
whyshoulditellyou: THANKS!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Yes, you are right. Yami's being a bastard, so is Joey. Malik and Marik are VERY funny.  
  
KC: Gee, you REALLY like my ficcys, huh? THANKS! Here's the update.  
  
SoulDreamer: *nods* Yes, they are.  
  
Lauren Williams: Yup.  
  
PharoahzQueen45: Oh, trust me, I DOUBT Yugi will be forgiving either for a long time. And it is Bakura/Yugi. Sorry if you don't like the paring.  
  
Raven: FINALLY!!! Can we get ON with it!  
  
Chaos: --; sure...oh, Malik's the hikari and Marik is the yami.  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
"Aww...it was so sweet! You looked so cute!" Malik managed before falling down laughing.  
  
"I know! The 'feared' tomb robber comforting a little brat." Marik sniggered, but stopped when he saw Bakura glaring at him.  
  
Bakura's foot, meet Marik's face. Marik's face, meet Bakura's foot. I'm sure you'll get along well.  
  
"He is not a 'little brat' asshole." Bakura growled. Marik and Malik exchanged a look and cracked up. "What the hell is wrong with you two idiots? Could you just get lost! I don't want to deal with you too now." A very cross Bakura snapped.  
  
"Oh, does Bakura have a little crush?" Malik cooed.  
  
Bakura's elbow, meet Malik's stomach. Marik's stomach, meet Bakura's elbow.  
  
"Bakura, what is it with you hitting us today? I mean, you kicked Marik and slamed me in the stomach-"  
  
"And yet you two STILL haven't shut up!"  
  
"Well, I just think we should get some sleep." Marik said deviously.  
  
"But I'm not tir-nevermind." Malik replied, moving over to Marik. Bakura groaned and left the living room.  
  
'Note to self, get new couch, carpeting and table.'  
  
~@.@~  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking up when Bakura entered his room.  
  
"What?" Bakura snarled angrily at Yugi. He instantly regretted it when he saw Yugi flinch.  
  
"S-sorry for being so much trouble." He whispered, two tears dripping down his face. Bakura's eyes softened and went up to the teen.  
  
"YOU are not a bother. Marik and Malik on the other hand..." He paused as a scream was heard from downstairs. "Ugh, glad I moved up here. I don't particularly care to see what they're doing, how bout you Yugi?" Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Get some sleep Yugi. You need it."  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" Yugi asked. He heard Bakura grunt and lay down on the floor. He was about to offer the bed to Bakura while he slept on the floor when he saw Bakura was already asleep. 'Why do I feel so safe around him? Could I-no, he would never like me like that. I'm surprised he's even letting me stay.'  
  
~@.@~  
  
It was a peaceful morning. Birds chirping, children singing..."SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And Marik yelling. Ah, yes. Very peaceful morning. If you happen to be an insane Egyptian.  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes when he heard Marik yelling at the kids, telling the to 'TAKE YOU CRAP SOMEWHERE ELSE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE'. He sighed. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with Bakura, Marik and Malik, he should get home. He had been surprised how relaxed he felt around his three former enemies.  
  
"Morning Yugi." He heard a sleepy voice say as he walked into the kitchen, he was purposely avoiding the living room right now, and saw Malik making some coffee. "Want some coffee?"  
  
"Morning Malik. Actually, I was just about to leave. I should get home." He sighed sadly at the though. Malik shrugged, grabbing a cup and filling it. "Um, do you know where my cloths would be?" He asked. Malik nodded and pointed down the hall. Yugi walked down it, and found his cloths. He quickly put them on, and proceeded back to the kitchen, where Malik was having his fifth cup of coffee. "Tell Bakura I said thanks, okay?" He asked softly. He saw Malik nod and left.  
  
~@.@~  
  
Bakura woke up, and the first thing he thought was 'Why am I sleeping on the damn floor?' He then remembered the night before. He looked at the bed and saw...no Yugi, just a plane boring bed. How thrilling. He walked downstairs and saw a hyper Malik.  
  
"HeyBakura!Yugileftifyouarelookingforhim!Hetoldmetotellyouthanksandsuch!MARI K!!" Marik came in and groaned at the sight of his overly caffinated hikari.  
  
'Damn caffeine.' He then noticed all the half empty sugar bowl and swore. "Bakura, we're in trouble."  
  
"No, WE aren't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He's YOUR hikari. Therefore, YOUR problem." He smirked and left the poor yami to his sugar high, overly caffinated hikari.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
Well? What ya think? Please review! Ugh, tomorrow I go back to the prison the government calls a high school. Joy.  
  
Raven: This is starting to seem more HUMOR than ANGST.  
  
Chaos: Um... *looks at book called 'evil plot twist'* *smirks*  
  
Raven: Are you done?  
  
Chaos: For now.  
  
Raven: Good. Now get some rest and put some ice on your ankle.  
  
Chaos: I didn't know you cared!  
  
Raven: Yea, a bit. Now, push the button and review!  
  
Chaos: No reviews, no more story. BWAHAHAHA-*cough, gag, wheeze* ^^; 


	5. Chapter 5

Truth  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Hey! I AM ALIVE!!!! ^-^ School is EVIL!! Hehehe...though sometimes biology does have it's moments! A beaker blew up! ^-^ Also, I changed my name. I changed it to ChaosDragon013 because 13 is an unlucky number...my friends suggestion. What think ye? Another thing, I changed my bio...it talks about PD in there...  
  
Just so you know, death threats do NOT help me update faster...*coughKCcough*  
  
Suicune: *glare*  
  
Chaos: anyways...to Lauren Williams, um...no comment.  
  
To Koishii No Tenshi: You are VERY correct! Thanks!  
  
To nife: Yup, I find Malik funny too! ^0^  
  
To Silver Mist4: Here's the update. THANKS FOR THE COMPLEMENT!!!  
  
To speed2: Thanks.  
  
To SoulDreamer: ^^; Did you have sugar? Here's more.  
  
To Silent Sniper: THANKS!!! ^__________^ Here's the update!  
  
To Midnight Fairy: HERE IT IS! HERE IT IS!  
  
To tati1: Yup, Bakura/Yugi! There are NOT enough of thoses...  
  
To KC: the next chapter is HERE!  
  
To Sabby^_~: Yup, here! Glad you like...Interesting in a GOOD way, right?  
  
To Bakura's Mistress: Here! E me!  
  
To Juko the Lost: Thanks! ^_________^ Yea, feeling a bit better! Thanks for your concern!  
  
To The People on AFF.net:  
  
To Kitty Kat: ^-^ Glad you like! My ankle is feeling better! ^-^ I WILL UPDATE PAINFUL DEBT! Someday --;  
  
To ACIDFLOWER: Thanks! Yea, I don't like getting hurt. - Ah, well, thanks for you review! ^-^  
  
To Innocent Kept: It feels better! Thanks for the concern! Glad you love it! ^-^  
  
To Anon: Are you insulting me? I donno...if you are, *shrugs** don't care.  
  
To Wing Dragon of Ra: THANKIES!  
  
To Red Dragon of Egypt: I take you like it! Sugar high Malik funny! ^^  
  
To KC: --; I get it. I have a hectic life...plus, my yami will get me out of the Shadow realm. So, in other words... XP  
  
To KC: (again) I GET IT!! Um...Yami is your yami? I thought that he was Yugi's. Ah, well...Death threats DO NOT help me update...thank you. BTW, it's REALM! Not rhelm.  
  
To ACIDFLOWER: Here we go. Thank you for not threatening to harm me. *nods*  
  
Chaos: DONE!!! FIRE!!!  
  
Suicune: Um...it's about 40 miles from you...  
  
Chaos: So? It's still ashy and overheated...DAMN ARSONS!!  
  
Suicune: For all of you, a note: While Death threats DO NOT help us type, begging and saying that you love this fic DOES help encourage us.  
  
Chaos: My life is hectic. My teachers all give me homework on the same day. --;  
  
Suicune: Well, here's chapter 5...enjoy.  
  
-~()~-  
  
Yugi slowly walked towards the game shop. 'I hope Yami isn't mad at me...I don't want him too...' Yugi finally reached it and took out his key. He opened the door and crept in to see...  
  
nothing  
  
He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and when up to his room. He saw Yami's door was closed. 'he must be sleeping!' Yugi smiled when he reached his bedroom. His smile fell off his face and crashed onto the floor when he saw what was in his room. Yami and Joey were on his bed, naked. He looked at the ground. Apparently Yami hadn't missed him much. He sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"Yugi, is that you?" A sleepy voice called. Yugi turned. Yami. Yami and Joey both looked up to see a RED Yugi in front of them. "Yugi, I need to talk to you." Yami muttered as he and Joey put on their pants. Yugi nodded and walked downstairs with both of them.  
  
-_=_-  
  
Bakura grumbled as he walked along the streets of Domino, glaring at the sidewalk. He sometimes would bump into someone, but he didn't even notice. He was to busy thinking of an amethyst eyed angel. Mai. (Bakura: WTF! Chaos: Hehehe Suicune: hikari, please... Chaos: ^^ OKAYIES! Suicune: You've had sugar... Chaos: Sugar GOOD!) Actually, it was Yugi. Bakura hated Mai. He thought she was a slut.  
  
A-hem. Like I was saying, Bakura wasn't paying attention.  
  
'Bakura, GET A GRIP! You know what they say...If you love something let it go. If comes back it was meant to be yours. If it doesn't come back hunt it down and kill it. Huh? How'd I get in front of the fucking pharaoh's place? Ah, well...wonder how Yugi's doing? AHHH!!! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I do NOT like him!'  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
'Huh? Who are you?'  
  
'I'm the little voice in your head. Not the one that says 'kill kill' all the time though.'  
  
'...'  
  
'You like Yugi!'  
  
"HELL NO!!!" Bakura looked around to see everyone staring at him. Grr..."WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!! GO AWAY!" Everyone quickly got back to what they were doing. Bakura smirked.  
  
"OW! What are you-"  
  
"SHUT UP! HOW MUCH TROUBLE DO YOU PLAN TO CAUSE WHORE!?!"  
  
Bakura recognized those voices. It was Yugi and Joey. He quietly opened the door of the game shop and saw Yugi, beaten and bruised on the floor with Yami just standing there and Joey getting ready to kick Yugi again.  
  
"H-help...someone" Yugi's weak voice called. Bakura heard and his eyes flashed.  
  
-_=_-  
  
Suicune and Kage were walking down the street. Suicune was sulking and Kage was grumbling darkly. She would NEVER let her yami near the computer again. Luckily, she wouldn't have to pay for a new one. Being friends with Mokuba, who had a big box full of blackmail came in handy. 'I swear, that kid has dirt on almost EVERYONE!' She frowned, that 'almost everyone' included her. She shot a glance and saw her yami sulking. She was about to say something when she felt a strong pulse of shadow magic and a LOUD bang. "ACK!"  
  
Suicune turned and saw her hikari trembling. "Are you okay Hiki?"  
  
"I'm fine Neko. Um...is this the end of the world? Hm...always thought there'd be more locus." Kage mumbled.  
  
"Well, yes and no. No, the world isn't ending, but we SHOULD get home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My brother is pissed and I don't want to get caught in the cross fire." Suicune started walking towards their house. Kage shook her head and followed, going a BIT quicker when another loud bang sounded.  
  
-_=_-  
  
Bakura was VERY mad. Thus why he had fired off his shadow magic twice. He hadn't hit Yami or Joey...yet...he was toying with them...  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOOLS!" Yami and Joey were backing up. Then Joey tripped over Yugi.  
  
"ow..." Yugi moaned, a new wave of pain flashing through him. Bakura stopped what he had been doing, as hard as it was to stop terrorizing the pharaoh and his mutt, and glanced at Yugi.  
  
He didn't like what he saw. Yugi was clutching his stomach in pain, and was coughing. Bakura growled. He dropped the pharaoh from where he had been holding him and kicked the mutt aside.  
  
Bakura when over and gently picked Yugi up. He glared at Yami and Joey, and then left the game shop. He looked at Yugi and frowned. How could they hurt such an angel?  
  
'ACK! NO! I do NOT like him!'  
  
'Sureee you don't...'  
  
--; 'shut up. Hmm...hope the two crack-heads are home. I could use their help...THEN I WILL KILL THOSE FOOLS!'  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well...that's all for now! ^-^ REVIEW!! Thanks! 


End file.
